


Do you like tickles?

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Author loves writing accents, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Guy Joey Drew, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Smut, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Sexual Kink, One Shot, Out of Character, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Pre-Poly, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Sammy Lawrence, does it count as a threesome if there is no smut, he aint a dick, only really breifly at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: In which Wally, Norman and Jack mess around, Sammy finds them, Wally abandons them, and Sammy gets tickled because he was bored. Includes Sammy x Norman and Sammy x Jack. And platonic Jack x Norman cause they’re bros. Crossposted from my Tumblr.





	Do you like tickles?

Norman felt fingers card through his hair as he sat in his booth. It was a slow, calm day, the whole studio having for once finished an episode early. That’s why he wasn’t quite expecting anyone to come and visit him, yet he wasn’t surprised as they still were expected to come to work.

“What chu doin’, Wally?” He laughed, turning to the young janitor. The other had an expression of deep concentration on his freckled face. Norman found it weirdly cute, but that was Wally. Wally was just a very childish person; in a way that was rather cute.

“Hen said ya have eyes at the back o’ ya head. I’m lookin’ for dem eyes.” He mumbled, staring intently at the back of Norman’s head.

“It’s just a figure o’ speech, Wal.” Yet he sat still, deciding to humour him for just a bit longer. He knew Wally would get bored pretty soon. He never seemed to be able to focus on one thing for too long, unless it was something sweet (*cough, cough* Sammy’s chocolate cake *cough, cough*).

“I know. But I wouldn’t pass it up t’ ya havin’ actual eyes at the back o’ ya head.” Wally grumbled. After a few minutes of him brushing through Norman’s hair, Norman turned in his seat and held onto Wally’s hands to still them.

“Found anythin’ intrestin’?”

“Found out yer hair is damn soft. And almost as fluffy as mine!” He exclaimed, fluffing up his own hair to prove his point. It was curly and bright red, and rather poofy. While Norman’s was dark brown, was more wavy than curly and hang over his eyes.

“Ooh. Is Norman getting a head massage?” Wally burst into laughter as Jack walked into the room, tipping his hat in greeting. The lyricist of Joey Drew Studios was not only famous for his marvelous lyrics, but also for the rather hilarious one-liners he spouted whenever he entered the room.

“Want one too?”

“I’m afraid my ‘hair’ isn’t quite as soft as Norm’s.” Jack remarked, showing of his bald head. It was rather shiny, as if it was polished. Of course he polished it, Norman thought to himself, silently laughing at his ridiculous friend.

“C'mon. Everyone one likes head scratches.” Norman nudged Jack.

“Scratchy, scratchy scratch, Jackie boy.” Wally cooed, making grabby hands at Jack. Jack barely dodged his ink stained hands, bumping into a solid chest as he fell back.

“What are you three supposed to be doing?” The three men (ahem, two men and Wally) stopped in their antics as the Director of the Music Department, Sammy Lawrence himself, appeared in the doorway of Norman’s booth. Jack pushed himself off of him, almost comically hiding behind Norman. Wally hid a laugh as both him and Norman flushed red.

“Tha’s my cue ta go.” With a wave, Wally left. The other two cursed him for that.

The moment Wally was gone, Sammy turned to the others, “Well?”

“We’re just messing around, Sam.” Jack assured him.

“OK then,” He stopped to think, before walking up to the two, “Entertain me then.”

A fierce blush spread across Norman’s dark skin, “Pardon?”

“Entertain me. Drew expects us to still be here despite there not being any work to be done. I’m sure you two are just as bored as I am ” Sammy huffed. He turned to Jack when all that Norman could do was mouth something and turn into cherry chocolate, “Well?”

Jack was quicker to snap out of his stupor, “Do you like tickles?” He asked coyly.

“I don’t know. Do I?” Sammy asked, genuinely curious. The Music Director wasn’t one to laugh often. To be completely honest, both Norman and Jack heard Thomas hide a chuckle at one of Wally’s jokes or Lacie’s quips more often than they heard their good friend laugh.

“Time t’ find out.” Norman mumbled loud enough for only himself and Jack to hear. In moments, the shorter of the two was behind Sammy. With a gently push, the blond fell right into Norman’s lap, only for the projectionist to hold him with a firm grip against his chest.

“What are you two doing?” Sammy panicked, squirming around. He got no reply as Jack slid a cold hand under his shirt. The sensation made him squirm more, as fingers were dragged against his side. He held in a laugh as Jack’s other hand went into the dip of his back to lightly scratch there with blunt nails. Sammy writhed about yet he couldn’t get away. He finally burst out with a giggle as Norman dug his hand into his armpit. Oh how he wished he hadn’t come into the projector booth that day. Soon enough, cold hands were tickling all over his sides and stomach, while Norman wiggled his fingers in his armpits. Sammy burst out laughing, giggling and panting at the overwhelming sensations. Norman laughed with him, delighted in the sounds he was making.

“Aww. You have such a pretty laugh.” Jack cooed, ghosting his hands over Sammy’s ribs.

“Ya should smile more often, Sam.” Norman agreed, holding him even tighter likes he was a teddy bear. If he wasn’t being tickled relentlessly maybe he’d be able to acknowledge how comfortable and warm that embrace was. Right now, however, all he could think about was the fingers sliding along his clothed thighs.

“Stahahap!” Sammy laughed, wriggling his feet to get away from Jack.

“Nope.” The musician squealed as Norman suddenly blew a raspberry into his exposed neck, his beard only tickling him more.

“Fuhahah. Fuck yoahhhh! Ahahaha!” Sammy shrieked as Jack pinched his toes, his shoes suddenly gone.

“Mmm. I wish we recorded it.” Jack sighed, pinching Sammy’s pinky.

“Who said we didn’t?” Norman wiggled his eyebrows, grinning mischievously before blowing another raspberry behind Sammy’s ear. Sammy howled with laughter.

“Dude, I love you right now.” Jack gasped, then pinched Sammy’s big toes.

“Nooooaaaahhhaha. Stahahap!” He giggled and squealed, “I haahhate you!”

“Aw. Nah you don’t.” Norman teased.

“I dohohoh.” Sammy went hoo hoo, making Jack snigger. The intimidating Sammy Lawrence had such a pretty, melodic laugh. If only they got to hear it more often. With a loving sigh, Jack nuzzled the inside of Sammy’s thigh, his hands going back to his sides.

“Sammy Lawrence, Grant Cohen and Henry Stein, to my office immediately.” Joey’s voice rang out over the intercom, just as they were about to get to the good part. Jack and Norman stopped in their ministrations abruptly, letting a sad, disappointed look pass between them. Norman even pouted and Jack slumped with a loud groan. Joey was most likely calling the three men to discuss their next big project. Sammy and Henry were obviously there as they were the Department heads, music and art respectively. While Grant dealt with the finances. Well, that was their fun gone. The projectionist and lyricist placed a quick kiss on either of Sammy’s cheeks, before fixing him up while he caught his breath.

“I hate you two. Absolutely despise you. Can’t believe you’d do something like that to me. That could even be considered harassment.” Sammy ranted. Jack briefly wondered if tickling him was a bad idea. Did he really not enjoy it? Would he tell Joey? Did that just ruin their friendship/potential relationship?

“Sammy. We’re s…” Norman begun.

“My apartment. This Sunday. You two better be there.” He growled, then sauntered out of the booth, leaving both men beyond flustered, and a little bit turned on. Damn did that voice send shivers down their spines. They both shuddered, gazing on at Sammy’s retreating figure.

“Can I have the video?” Jack piped up, looking up at his friend. Norman just nodded, still in a daze. No, tickling Sammy was a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing anything tickle related so I’m sorry if it’s not very good.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing this and looking up more words to substitute for 'squirm’.  
> See ya!


End file.
